plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Chili Bean Bomb
For the Chili Bean in Plants vs. Zombies 2, see Chili Bean. .]] Chili Bean Bomb is an ability for the Peashooter in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare and Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. When activated, the Peashooter launches a Chili Bean, which explodes shortly after, dealing 175 damage to all zombies within its range. It takes 45 seconds to recharge. Description The Zombies often confuse the Chili Bean with Brainz, racing to eat it. It has a short fuse and deals massive damage to all nearby Zombies. Strategies With Running and jumping makes the Chili Bean Bomb launch farther, allowing you to stay far back while launching far enough to reach those pesky zombies. Using your Hyper before running and jumping causes a significant increase in distance compared to running and jumping without the Hyper. Use this to your advantage by using the Hyper, running or jumping towards the zombies spawns and/or teleporters, then jumping towards the nearest rooftop and escaping getting easy vanquishes and allowing an easy getaway. Also, Chili Bean Bombs can bounce off walls. This ability is very effective in Garden Ops, since all the zombies near it will approach it while it explodes. This will give you a multi-kill very easily and will give you many coins. In case the player is about to be vanquished and unlikely to be revived, he/she can toss the Chili Bean Bomb as a last-ditch effort. The Chili Bean Bomb is very good for defense in Gardens & Graveyards, as it will either force the zombies to retreat or vanquish them. Countering If you can react fast enough you can easily get away from the Chili Bomb. Movement abilities like Rocket Leap or Energy Warp help you get away from this fast. You can use Energy Warp to push away the Chili Bombs from your allies because it could save them. Gallery ChiliBeanTrailer.PNG|Chili Bean in a trailer about to explode Chilibeanbomb.PNG|Icon descarga (2)96896555.jpg|The Chili Bean Bomb tutorial Chilibeanbombboom.png|The Chili Bean Bomb's explosion Trivia *The Chili Bean Bomb is shown to be able to speak and is wearing a sombrero in the first trailer for the game, **This however, is now usable since the Garden Variety DLC pack. It is named Sombrero Bean Bomb. *The zombies running towards it and being caught in the explosion makes it similar to the pipe bomb from Left 4 Dead. *When firing the Chili Bean Bomb and its alternate ability, they give off no sparks, making them especially dangerous. But, the Zomboss Down DLC introduced sparks before they explode. *While similar in appearance, it has a different function than that of Chili Bean in Plants vs. Zombies 2. **Chili Bean was eaten and killed one zombie while stunning the others in a lane. However, in this game it explodes and deals damage with no stun. See also *Sombrero Bean Bomb *Peashooter (PvZ: GW) Category:Abilities Category:Peashooter abilities Category:Explosive plants Category:Area-of-effect plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare abilities Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 abilities Category:Plant abilities